Hold Me Close
by rossandrachelforever
Summary: Chandler and Monica's marriage begins to fall apart, what can they do? (CnM)


Hold me Close  
  
Hey there everyone! This is my first Chandler and Monica fic! If you like it, and want me to make more CnM, please review!   
  
  
She didn't know what was happening. She had never imagined that this could happen. Sometimes even the happiest couples turned sour, but she had never expected this for her and Chandler. It had started 3 years after their wedding, 6 months ago. One night after a heated argument, Monica had locked Chandler out of the bedroom. The next day, it hadn't been the same. They had begun to talk less, cooperate less; they wouldn't even touch each other anymore except for the occasional peck on the cheek goodbye. And the sex? That had disappeared too. Monica was torn. She felt that Chandler didn't care for her anymore. If he did, wouldn't he have said something by now?  
She was lying in bed beside him, as far as possible, as usual. She couldn't sleep. It had been bothering her for months. She knew that if she didn't fix it soon, it would be too late, and they wouldn't be able to climb out of the hole they had begun to dig themselves into. She had to say something. The alarm clock rang beside her, and she rolled over and hit it. Chandler got up slowly, and muttered a tired hey before he trudged out of the room to the bathroom. Monica quickly got dressed while he was gone, and headed out to make breakfast. Chandler came out of the bathroom and went to change while Monica stared hopelessly after him. It was like this every morning. They would sit down, read the newspaper and eat breakfast, not speaking to each other, or so much as look at each other. After they were done they would brush their teeth, and say goodbye. But not today.  
"Chandler?" Monica interrupted his thoughts.  
"Hmm?" He muttered absentmindedly as he took a sip of his coffee  
"What happened to us?" She asked bluntly.  
"With us? What do you mean?" He asked.  
"Well, we never—" Monica began to say, but stopped.  
Chandler reached out and held her arm across the table.  
"You see that Chandler? That's the first time you've touched me in so long." Monica was beginning to get upset.  
Chandler removed his arm quickly. "What do you mean?"  
"When was the last time we even had sex?" Monica said, slightly accusingly.  
Chandler was taken aback. He hadn't expected this from Monica.   
"What, it's my fault that we haven't been getting along lately?" Chandler asked  
"No! you just used to be so playful. What happened?" Monica asked.  
"So it is my fault." Chandler said dully.  
"No! I didn't say that!" Monica said.  
"But you implied it!" Chandler's voice raised.  
"I did not! I just thought that you didn't care about me because you never brought this up! It seems like you don't mind!" Monica's voice raised also.  
"Well what do you want from me?" Chandler stood up.  
"I want to feel loved! I want it to be like it used to be! Why won't you touch me anymore?" Monica also stood up  
"So what do you want? You want to skip work today and do it on this table? Perhaps be playful afterwards?" He said sarcastically.  
Monica was enraged.  
"I hate you!" She yelled as she stormed out the door, leaving her breakfast uneaten.  
"What is her problem?" Chandler muttered to himself  
  
At work that day, all Monica could think about was Chandler. The old funny Chandler that he used to be. The loving Chandler. She remembered the many times they would stay up and talk all night. He would hold her protectively, and kiss her temple, making her feel at ease. Nowadays, if she ever came home troubled, he wouldn't even notice. He would just stare at the TV, uninterested in her. She remembered his soft kisses. She would fly up into the sky whenever he'd kiss her softly, yet passionately. She could feel him on her lips, even now.   
"Monica?" Hilda came into the kitchen.  
"Huh? Oh hi." Monica seemed distracted.  
"Chandler called. He said he's be home a little late tonight."  
"Oh. Okay." Monica said somewhat relieved. She wouldn't have to face him for a few more hours.  
When Chandler arrived home later that night, he found Monica cooking on the stove. "I'm, sorry, about before, this morning I mean. I didn't mean to sound like the bastard I did." Chandler said shyly.  
She stood back up and leaned against the sink, looking at Chandler. "You're sorry? You're really sorry?" She emphasized really in a somewhat sarcastic way. "Let me ask you this Chandler, why are we an us if there's nothing here?" she studied his face, trying to get some kind of reaction out of him. She missed him so much. "Is there passion? What about love? Oh, and do we talk anymore?"   
"What do you want me to say Mon? I said I was sorry, can we just forget this?" Chandler started to shout.  
"Oh, you think apologizing is gonna bring all of that back into this marriage?" Monica snapped back. "I don't think so CHANDLER!" Monica knew Chandler hated it when she emphasized his name.   
"Why is this such a big deal? Do you want attention? Are you not getting enough in your own little mind?" Chandler was walking towards her while speaking. He got in front of her, grabbed her arms and kissed her, hard and rough, on the lips. "Is that what you want?"   
Monica broke her arms free and shoved him back, hard, he hit the cutting board with his back and winced in pain. Monica stormed off to the bedroom and slammed the door. She leaned against the shut door and fell to the floor, her eyes brimming with tears.  
"What does she want from me?" Chandler thought to himself. Monica wasn't making any sense to him, at all. She was just as confused as he was, if not more. He tried to give her what she wanted, but she rejected him in every way. He put his head in his hands. He could hear her crying through the closed bedroom door. He walked over to the door and knocked softly.  
"Mon, please open up." He said gently.  
Monica opened the door slowly, and burst into tears.  
Chandler touched Monica's face and wiped a tear away with one hand. "Please don't cry Mon. We'll beat this. I love you too much to let you go." Chandler said through his own tears.  
"I love you too." Monica whispered.  
Chandler pulled her into an embrace, and she crumbled into his arms. To be held again was the greatest gift she could ever ask for.  
"Don't ever let go Chandler, Please?" Monica sobbed into his shoulder.  
"I won't ever let you go." Was the only choked up answer he could give.  
  
Thanks for reading! Please review, and let me know what you think!!  
rossandrachelforever  
  
  



End file.
